


The Nerve

by TheGleeker101



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGleeker101/pseuds/TheGleeker101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine compares Kurt to Karofsky and it doesn't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nerve

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know exactly how I feel about this. I'm kind of iffy on this one. When watching BIOTA, I couldn't help but think that Blaine comparing Kurt to Karofsky was a low blow, even if Kurt wasn't being the best friend he could be. I kinda understood where Kurt was coming from though. Blaine had pretty much led him on only to drop the bomb that he was currently in love with someone else, and then make out and go on dates with Rachel. But to be honest, I remember hating Rachel more in this episode because she couldn't just let Kurt be happy for once. But something just feels off in this work. Please let me know if you think so too. I just have a weird feeling that I somehow wrote this wrong. Enjoy!

"And why did he do that?"  
"Because he didn't like who I was..."   
"So you're no different from him!"  
Blaine was upset. After being confused about whether he might be straight or bi, he had gone to his best friend for help. Because of how kind and insightful Kurt was, Blaine had chosen him to help him through this. But yet Kurt had freaked out and refused to accept or acknowledge Blaine's problem. So he said it. He had compared Kurt to Karofsky. And seeing the tears gather in Kurt's eyes made him instantly regret it. He had a right to be mad, but saying something so terrible was uncalled for.  
Kurt tried to blink back his tears before smirking. "Oh, I see. I'm no different from him huh?" Kurt looked at Blaine with nothing but hurt in his eyes. He got up from the table they were sitting at and quickly bolted outside, Blaine right on his heals. Before Kurt could reach his car, Blaine grabbed his arm. "Wait Kurt, I didn't mean it."  
Kurt whirled around and chuckled. "Now that I think about it, maybe I am no different from him. I mean, I totally slam you into lockers, throw you in dumpsters, call you a fag, sexually assault you and then threaten your life. I can see why you would think we're one in the same." Blaine shook his head furiously.   
"Kurt please, I was just upset." Kurt scoffed at him. "I know that I shouldn't have acted that way and supported you, and I'm sorry for that. But, do you have any idea how it makes me feel when you go around singing flirty duets with me, being intimate with me, leading me into believing you actually liked me back only to serenade a stranger you never told me about and then to say you want to date someone who's not only a girl, but the girl who has taken everything away from me? And then you have the nerve to, after all the crap I put up with no matter how hurt I got, say I'm like Karofsky of all people! I knew you would be angry, but I didn't know you would be mean." Kurt was now full-on sobbing. And even though he should be mad, Blaine felt awful. He couldn't help but agree with Kurt. He had led him on, serenaded another guy, made-out with someone Kurt hated, and before now, Kurt had let himself be hurt so Blaine would be happy. And now here they were. He should have been a better friend, but what he had said to Kurt was hurtful and mean.   
Kurt angrily shook off his hand. "I'm sorry Blaine that I wasn't a better friend to you. I understand if you want to stop being friends, but I just want to go home right now." Kurt jumped in his car and sped off, leaving his probably-not-anymore best friend behind.


End file.
